


i told you so

by in_the_clouds



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, haunted house?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_clouds/pseuds/in_the_clouds
Summary: “Christen, there is no such thing as ghosts,” Tobin snickers. She cannot believe this woman at the foot of her bed. Christen is wearing her penguin pajama pants and clutching a small plush stuffed duck that she got as a housewarming present after their party.“Yes, there is Tobin! I saw it with my own eyes,” Christen argues. She’s swinging the duck around along with her hand movements at a speed that Tobin can’t comprehend to react to.-----------just a small drabble
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	i told you so

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading :)

“Tobin, Tobin, wake up,” A voice whispers in the darkness. Tobin stirs, but she whacks at the tapping on her arm and rolls over.

“Tobin, come on, wake up,” The voice in her ear is louder this time, and Tobin doesn’t think this is a dream.

“Wha-” Tobin springs straight up in bed with her pillow in her hands, ready to whack at the voice in the darkness of her room. Someone had smacked her, hard, and it’s now caught her attention.

“Tobin!” Christen whisper-yells.

“Chris?” Tobin calls into the darkness. She’s confused and tired, and a quick glance at the clock on her bedside table reads 3:10 am.

“Tobin I think the house is haunted,” Christen whispers into the room.

“What the hell, Christen?” Tobin switches on the lamp by the pillow, and both her and Christen flinch at the sudden invasion of light.

“I’m serious Tobin. I was trying to go to bed and the bathroom door opened and closed by itself,” Christen’s eyes were wide. Tobin snorts, which only earns her a glare and a smack on her arm. Tobin steps out of bed and walks over to where she can see the bathroom.

“Chris the door is closed,” Tobin rolls her eyes.

“That’s because it opened and closed, Tobin!” Christen looks like she’s two seconds away from having a panic attack.

“Christen, there is no such thing as ghosts,” Tobin snickers. She cannot believe this woman at the foot of her bed. Christen is wearing her penguin pajama pants and clutching a small plush stuffed duck that she got as a housewarming present after their party.

“Yes, there is Tobin! I saw it with my own eyes,” Christen argues. She’s swinging the duck around along with her hand movements at a speed that Tobin can’t comprehend to react to. As Christen is rambling about her beliefs and what she is certain she saw, Tobin realizes that she will never get any more sleep if she doesn’t just tell Christen that ‘Sure, ghosts exist.’

“Fine, ghosts exist, whatever. What do you want me to do about it, Chris?” Tobin interrupts Christen’s rant.

“I’m scared,” Christen whispers, and Tobin sees her shrink as she hugs herself and the duck. If Christen didn’t look so absolutely terrified, then Tobin would’ve thought that this was an incredibly cute image in front of her.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed? Or do you want me to stay up with you?” Tobin stares at the woman in front of her. She figures it can’t be that bad. She’s had to share hotel rooms with Christen before.

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Christen says, softy. She’s pouting and it’s Tobin’s biggest weakness because she can’t ever say no to that face.

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend, Press,” Tobin sighs, as she pulls open the covers and scoots to the side to let the other girl in.

“Thank you,” Christen tries her best to resemble puppy dog eyes, and Tobin has to physically restrain herself from kissing the pout off her face. As Christen tries to get comfortable, Tobin moves to accommodate her. After a few minutes, Tobin can hear Christen’s breathing slow down and feel her body relax its death grip on the duck plushie.

Tobin fights to become comfortable, because Christen never told Tobin that she’s a physical heater, and even the thin blanket covering the two of them is proving to be too hot for Tobin. Why did she have to give in and say yes? She could’ve just said no and left it at that. As she lays on her back, Tobin sighs. She’s not going to get any sleep tonight. She can’t even turn to face Christen or her heart will spiral out of control at the thought of the love of her life sharing a bed with her.

As she’s finally starting to doze off, Tobin glances at the open bedroom door and catches a glimpse of the bathroom door. What she sees moving is enough to make her jump out of her skin.

“What the-” She scrambles to pull the covers over herself. There is no possible way that what Christen claimed she saw was true. Ghosts aren't real. That bathroom door could not have opened or closed in the empty house. As she scoots backward and away from the source of the said ghost, she bumps into Christen, waking her up.

“Tobin?” Christen’s deep, sleep infused voice fills the silence.

“Christen, the house is haunted,” Tobin pants into the darkness. She’s clutching her blanket as hard as Christen was clutching her duck. Tobin feels Christen tense up next to her, and a part of her feels bad for how squished that stuffed duck must be. She feels stupid. Maybe she’s just being paranoid. She’s probably just tired and imagining things. Tobin curses. She definitely saw the door moving on its own volition.

There’s a whack on her arm, and Tobin hears Christen say,” I told you so, Tobin.”

“What now, then?” Tobin rolls onto her back. She wants to reach for Christen’s hand but she doesn’t want to push boundaries. They had just bought this house a few weeks ago. They had both made an agreement to be roommates, and this was the cheapest they could do. Thinking back on it, maybe there was a reason such a nice looking house was so cheap.

“What if we just lock the door so we can try to get some sleep? Unless there’s a ghost in here too,” Christen’s eyes widen again, and Tobin thinks that this situation would be absolutely comical if it weren’t for the fact that goosebumps were erupting on her skin from fear.

“Stop it, there is no ghost in here,” Tobin shushes, more to comfort herself than to comfort the girl next to her.

“Who’s going to close the door?” Tobin questions. Christen looks at her for a few seconds before putting her finger on her nose and yelling in the most childish way possible, “Noes goes!”

Tobin rolls her eyes before she gets up to tiptoe to the door. She winces at the squeaky sound that erupts from the moving door as if the noise could possibly awaken any more ghosts within the floorboards. When the door is closed and locked, Tobin turns back to hop into bed. Christen hasn’t moved a muscle when Tobin gets back, so Tobin assumes that she has fallen asleep. She pulls the covers over herself and tries to think about anything but some mysterious force behind the door.

“Tobes?” Christen whispers so quietly that Tobin almost misses it completely.

“Yeah?” She breathes into the night air.

“I'm still scared,” Christen’s voice is shaky like she could cry at any given moment.

“What can I do to help?” Tobin whispers back. She feels as though any more noise, and she could startle the girl.

“Can you hold me?” Christen’s green eyes can be seen from the moonlight cascading into the room from the open window and Tobin forgets to breathe as she stares back at Christen.

“Come here,” Tobin sighs,” I’ve got you.”

Tobin opens her arms and is immediately engulfed with the warmth of Christen’s body. Tobin wraps her arms around Christen’s shoulders and her hands rest on her back. Christen’s head is tucked into Tobin’s neck, and Tobin can catch the smell of her shampoo if she leans down. They cuddle like that for the rest of the night. At some point, their legs become intertwined, and they stay that way until the beginnings of sunlight start streaming through the window.

Tobin is still asleep when Christen awakes. She doesn’t know that Christen stays in her arms so that she can remember the feeling. She doesn’t know that Christen stares at her resting face, admiring every freckle and the crinkles by her eyes from years of smiles. She doesn’t know that Christen presses a small kiss to her cheek and smiles at her like she holds the world in her hands. Tobin doesn’t know that Christen snuggles into her like if she let go, she’d lose Tobin forever.

When Tobin opens her eyes, Christen scoots away. She let’s go of Tobin’s torso and Tobin has to refrain from letting out a whine. Damn, she really has it bad.

“Good morning,” Tobin grunts, voice full of sleep and exhaustion.

“Morning,” Christen murmurs. Her eyes are trained on the door. It looks like she’s anticipating a monster to be on the other side as soon as it’s opened.

Tobin stretches her arms above her head and Christen pretends not to notice her t-shirt riding above the waistband of her shorts by looking for the duck. When she grabs the yellow plushie, she’s greeted by Tobin’s curious brown eyes.

“We should probably get up and make breakfast,” Tobin clears her throat. She glances at the door.

“What if there’s something behind it? Or what if the ghosts got offended we shut them out and they wrecked the rest of the house in the middle of the night?” Christen is pointing an accusatory finger at the door. She looks apprehensive. 

“Chris, none of that is true,” Tobin scoffs. The words are straight out of a comic book, and Christen is still grasping onto that stupid yellow duck like it makes her appear any more serious than she sounds.

“You didn’t believe me yesterday when I first woke you up so look who’s talking,” Christen is giving her a half-hearted glare. Her oversized t-shirt has slipped slightly down her shoulder. Tobin tries her hardest to avert her gaze from the exposed collarbone staring back at her, and instead, she walks to the front of the door. At the sight of this, Christen extends the duck in front of her like a shield and shuts her eyes. Tobin rolls her eyes before she swings the door open.

“See, Chris? Everything is fine,” Tobin walks towards the kitchen and pulls out a carton of eggs. Christen sends her a hesitant smile from behind the door frame and walks to her bedroom to get changed. They have a few hours before work. As they’re eating their breakfast, Tobin questions,” What if we were just being paranoid?”

“I’m sure I heard it, Tobin,” Christen chides.

“Whatever you say, Chris,” Tobin smiles. In all honesty, she wouldn’t mind it if the house were haunted so she could cuddle with Christen every night.

If, later that night, Christen sneaks into Tobin’s room with her penguin pajama pants and the duck plushie tucked neatly under one arm with the statement that she “heard a noise from the window”, Tobin doesn’t question it. She opens her arms and scoots over.


End file.
